


Figuring it out, Jaybird

by Kmdboo



Series: Jaybird verse [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Comics, Green Arrow - All Media Types, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmdboo/pseuds/Kmdboo
Summary: “No Roy, you didn’t, and you have to understand something right now. I don’t need this, because I don’t want it. Understand? I don’t want some whiney little beta bitch following me around with hearts and hope in their eyes. Got it?”Roy's pov.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks to everyone for the kudos and comments, here is Roy's side of things, it will have more chapters so keep checking in. Let me know what you guys think!!

_“No Roy, you didn’t, and you have to understand something right now. I don’t need this, because I don’t want it. Understand? I don’t want some whiney little beta bitch following me around with hearts and hope in their eyes. Got it_?”The look in Jason’s eyes, the anger in his voice, Roy wasn’t sure what to do but try to hide the hurt he could feel creeping up his throat.

Clearing the lump back down his chest, he peered up at Jason whom seemed a little shocked himself. But the alpha had made his decision, he really didn’t want him, Roy never felt worse in his life. Somehow he had upset his alpha, and he was sure he was getting through. After fighting the burn in his eyes, he managed the only thing he could think of, _“Hey man, no worries. I’ll leave ya be.”_

Roy quietly closed the door behind him, before he quickly made it around the corner. He couldn’t believe what just happened. The old butler was right, he thought as he ran a hand through his hair. Pulling in a breath he waited as he heard the door open and he peeked around to witness Jason leaving the study.

He strode to the room Oliver had been using as a dressing room and entered with out so much as a word. Standing in a three-way mirror, Oliver stood fixing his tie. Taking in Roy’s appearance he asked “How did it go?” before turning to face Roy.

Roy looked down at himself, he wasn’t all that disheveled, “Um, well looks like I’ll be staying a little bit longer. He uh, he told me he wanted nothing to do with me.”

“Are you sure? Roy his smell is all over you.” Oliver said as he took the glass from him, straightened Roy’s tie and stood back, looking at the glass,     “I’m sorry Roy, those boys…” Oliver seemed to think about how to word it, “I know I haven’t been the best but if nothing else, I’ve always wanted you to have happiness. And with Jason, I’m sure you would be happy, but I don’t want you to give up on yourself for his sake.”

Oliver made a grab for the glass, Roy put his hand up, “Could I keep it? His scent lingers.” Roy said sadly, “I promise I’ll put soda in it.”

“Alright. Just maybe try and cover his smell a bit for now. If he refused you, I’m not giving any of the Bats a hold over you.” Oliver smirked as he tugged Roy to the door, “Come to the stage, we’ll keep you out of sight of him if you want. “

“Thanks Ollie, I will in a bit.” Roy tried to smile. He was sure that Oliver had softened more over the years since he met Felicity. He nodded and went for the door. As he shut it, he could hear Oliver say to make sure he pours out the liquor. After a few solitary minutes in his room, he picks up a favorite hat and slips it out as he makes his way to the main room for the gala.

As he steps up to the stage he nods to Oliver as he takes his spot at the podium. Roy spots Jason searching the crowd, he secretly hopes looking for him. Holding himself straighter Roy stands more in the light, he catches Jason out of the corner of his eye. He can feel the weight of his gaze, but won’t give the satisfaction of looking back at him. Playing the part, he smiles for the camera and shakes hands.

No one ever said anything, but later that same night, Oliver knew Roy was locked in his room. The smell of pain and guilt was suffocating. He almost knocked but thought better of it. Hoping that Roy hadn’t snuck a bottle was his second thought. Clinching his hands in fists of silent rage, Oliver forced himself to walk away. Willing the chance to face Jason or any of the Bat crew, they would pay for hurting Roy. Just as he turned his life around, when he was doing so great and happy.

 

 

A couple weeks later, Oliver called him, confirming what he had heard on the streets that a young man was looking for him. Roy was sure that was hilarious, what he would have paid to see the stand off. At least the mall was still intact. But that night, of course as they had both figured, a peculiar asshat was roaming ‘their’ city.

“Sure, Batman must have approval for anyone to enter Gotham, but this guy shows up like he owns this place.” Roy mocked, tugging on his bow.

Oliver grinned, “Trust me. The authority complex runs in their family. And do not give me that look. We’re not discussing me tonight.” He didn’t smile when Roy laughed or Felicity coughed quietly in his ear.

Later that night the Red Hood had a crash course that he should have stayed away. Roy didn’t want anything to do with him. Though he knew that he was just kidding himself. One whiff of the younger alpha had him spinning to control himself. He really haven’t meant to kiss him, the scent and the desperate look in Jason’s eyes, Roy couldn’t resist. He was a goner, even worse than before. Thankfully Oliver was there to watch his back.

 

Whenever Roy missed his AA meet, Killer Croc had gone to Starling City, and made sure to find him. Though it was at the expense of downtown. Oliver didn’t even ask, “Try your best to get him to see reason, if not Batman called, and is on his way.”

Arsenal went to seek out Killer Croc, “You could have just called.” He said with a smirk.

“And where would the fun in that be?” Croc sniffed the air, “What’s going on young archer, your scent is all off.”

Ducking his head, “Nothing to worry ‘bout, just something stupid.” Roy said looking up at the beast.  Croc shook his head, “Well make sure you get it taken care of. You know I’ll find you, as for now I’m making my way to the sewers.” Croc turned in the alley going to the grates in the sidewalk, “I’ll be in touch.”

Arsenal shook his head before firing an arrow to the top of the building pulling himself up, he saw a shine of red across the way, “Shit.” Roy pulled back his bow and shot an arrow into the barrel of Red Hood’s gun. He couldn’t make out the words, but he was pretty sure that Jason wasn’t to happy. Roy smiled and hulled himself over the side of the building.

 

A few days later Roy was thinking about everything that has happened in the past couple of months. He couldn’t deny that he was thinking of Jason, now more that ever if he was honest. When Oliver told him about confronting Jason in the mall, Roy was relieved he didn’t run into him. And that same night with the kiss, well he was just grateful that Oliver hadn’t brought it up. Yet here he was trying to fix some new gadgets and his concentration was wrecked.

With a sigh he set his head down on the workbench. Even the guitar blasts from the forgotten radio could not drown out his thoughts of the younger male. With the Intel he received, not that he planted a bug on Jason during their scuffle, (hee, yeah ok, so he is guilty), Jason was out of town on bat-business. He wouldn’t back for a few weeks. That’s fine, gives Roy a bit to figure out which safe house to invade and what plan of action would be needed.

This time he did have something to say, though it didn’t end the way he really thought that it would. After their honest conversation, Roy wasn’t sure how they got to Jason’s makeshift bed room. Of how they managed to undress each other with out any fatalities. The only thing Roy was completely certain of was that Jason’s body felt absolutely fucking amazing under his.

Starting out it was rough, love bites, hair being pulled, mainly his own, and short nails scratching any purchase they could. The groans emitting from Jays mouth to was to die for, deep and guttural. The way he gripped Roy’s thighs and body like it was the only thing he needed. Not that Roy wasn’t his own level of desperation. When he woke a few hours later, he wasn’t sure how Jason would feel about him being I his arms, but as he found out it was better than expected. The rough sex had been amazing, but the slow and caring was the last straw. Jason played Roy’s body like he had known it for years. Making Roy absolutely pathetic in his begging cries of “please, more and oh Jason!”

Afterwards, Roy laid in Jason's bed, inhaling second hand smoke, before reaching up and taking it for himself. Jason grinned at him, "You sure that is allowed?"

"Yeah, this won't do any damage," Handing it back, Roy picked an arm up and laid it under his head. Watching as Jason put out the smoke, he waited, hoping that Jason won't turn on him again. As if the rising sun would flip the switch. Jason stood from the bed glancing about as if he were lost, Roy bit his lip.

"You know that I'm sorry right? I never meant any of that shit before..." Jason trailed off, gripping the back of his neck.

Sighing Roy stood up and walked over to him, " Yeah you did, but you know it wouldn't hurt to maybe show me one more time, you know... in the shower this time?" He smirked nodding his head towards the bathroom. 

Kissing him long and deep, Jason tangled his fingers in his hair, "Hell's yeah, babe."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something short to show how their relationship has progressed before the drama starts...

Things were great, really great, if Roy was being honest. He was mildly surprised to find that once Jason had become more comfortable, that he was quite laid back.  
Roy understood that he didn't have the normal instincts of being a normal alpha, sigma or not, the League had wiped it out. From what Grayson had told him, the whole family had come together and help Jason cope with his issues and had progressed more to how he used to be, much to Roy's relief.

Roy was fine with how Jason was, there was no way he could handle a controlling asshat. The witty banter and snide remarks were actually refreshing. It was nice having someone around that would snark back and even seem to listen when he would ramble on about something. Jason seemed to enjoy the weapons he was creating, specifically made for him. 

It was late at night, and after the fifth or sixth coffee and three energy drinks, Roy was still up working on his latest Roy-bot or whatever, Jason stopped trying to keep up with the inventions after the third week of basically living together. He smirked as he crept up behind Roy and wrapped him in his thick arms, nestling his face in the fiery locks.

"You wanna join me in the shower?" Jason said softly into his ear.

Roy pulled back from the workbench and settled into Jason, "Yeah, give me two minutes and I'll be right there." 

"I've heard that before. If I have to come back for you I'll drag you by the hair." He kissed the side of Roy's face."

"Sounds tempting." Roy grinned at him as Jason left.

 

In the bathroom, Jason stared at his reflection. He didn't see anything that would merit the way Roy would look at him. The ugly marred skin, the too pale look in his eyes, numerous bruises. Wasn't anything he would seek out, mates or not. Shaking his head, Jason started the shower waiting for the water to heat up. He did have to admit, Roy's "homey" touches to the warehouse actually made it more homey and less industrial. Roy even brought in a couple different plants to ad 'color' to the space. 

Shrugging of his shirt, he once again was got by his reflection. As the Red Hood he felt invincible, hiding behind the mask, getting rid of criminals, he was confident and shown with pride. But sometimes, like now, he felt like the kid in crime alley, no hope and nothing but the fight to stay alive. unwanted. definitely not the alpha that Roy deserved. He had been thinking of ways to prove himself more, that he was capable of being better for his mate. 

his thoughts were shut down by Roy entering the bathroom. he took in one look of Jason standing in front of the mirror, an knew he was criticizing himself. Roy hated how much Jason could loathe himself. Without a word he walked right up and grabbed Jason into a soft, deep kiss. making sure to run his hands over as much of Jason's back and chest as possible. pulling back he slightly bumped his nose against the others.

"Jaybird," he whispered softly, "we should probably get into the shower before we lose the hot water."


	3. Mission: Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two are always working on their relationship, and Jason proving to be an ever awesome alpha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorry it's been a long time, but there is a guest star as promised. more to come my pretties!

Standing over a few bodies that had worked for Black mask, Jason pulled off his hood since the place was clear. The near silent slip of an arrow struck a beam and Roy came sliding down with a soft crunch of rock and asphalt under foot. Jason watched him with a smirk. Because somehow the ginger beta was always alluring, regardless of the situation.

“Oh hey, when did you get here?” Roy snarked as he adjusted his ridiculous trucker hat. Walking up to the cargo he and Jason had intercepted, “Please tell me that isn’t what I think it is.”

Yeah, maybe he didn’t always tell Roy what the missions were till they were practically over. Ducking his head he sighed, “What part of a crime war had you confused?” Jason looked up over the crate of white powder.

“Drugs. You didn’t tell me you were basically hijacking a shipment of heroine.” Roy shook his head stepping back a bit, trying not to show the alpha his hesitance.

“You can go now, babe. I only needed your help to get in. I don’t expect you to help with the rest, I can make a couple calls and have this taken care of.” Jason said carefully stepping towards him. 

Taking a shallow breath, Roy’s eyes flicked from the crate to Jason’s eyes, even covered by his face mask, he could see the concern, “Are you sure? I mean I could hang around and back you up.”

“Nah,” Jason pulled a burner from his pocket poking a few buttons.” Yeah, its me, listen I found the shipment, come to…” 

Roy stopped listening, he knew that Jason was working to keep his part of the city under control, but he didn’t have to like it. The killing he understood, and sure, truth be told he knew drugs were just par for the territory. No matter his past, he knew this was wrong. 

“Okay, we can go now. Wanna get take out on the way? I’m starving.” he smiled easily breaking Roy from his meanderings.

“Uh yeah, your buying.” Roy smiled back, he needed to cool it. Jay was doing this before they made it official between them. “I’ll pick the movie.” he stepped closer to his alpha.

With a roll of his eyes Jason sighed letting his head fall back as he felt Roy grip his shoulder, “Please not ‘Blazing Saddles’ again.”

“keep withholding information about missions and we just might.” Roy smarted as he gave a quick kiss and turned away shooting an arrow to the catwalk over head. Jason smiled and shot his grapple following him.

A few hours and a couple of Chinese boxes later they were watching a black and white classic, Roy decided that since Jason not only paid he also let Roy order that he could have the movie. As he was dosing on Jason's chest, he heard a soft mumble, “What did you say?” he lifted up to d=see and hear better.

Jason had his eyes on the screen, jaw was twitching slightly, “I said I'm sorry for not telling the whole mission. Yes, I knew what it entailed. I could’ve handled it alone.” closing his eyes he briefly looked at Roy.

“It’s not that big of a deal…”

“Roy the look on your face was nothing short of horrifying. I know, that you know about my street work, Black Mask isn’t going to back down, sometimes we work together. Its been the same for years. And I want you to know that from now on I’ll tell you, and that it will be okay if you don’t want to be apart of it.”

“ I wont lie and say it wasn’t kind of a shock. But I’m a big boy Jaybird. I can handle it. Promise. Just don’t keep it from me and we’re cool.’ Roy leaned forward catching his lips.

Pushing up to his knees, he straddled Jason’s waist and deepened the kiss, as Jason followed smoothly.

“Most amazing partner ever.” Jason said against his lips, pulling off Roy’s shirt tugging his nipple. Gripping the red locks in a light fist, he sucked lightly on his throat, earning a moan from the beta. 

“ ‘love you Jay.” Roy groaned as he dipped his head and kissed his way down his jaw to his lips again.

“Ditto, Roytoy.” pressing their foreheads together, they smiled…

 

The next morning, Jason woke to a naked Roy splayed across his chest, with his face shoved into a pillow. With a small quite laugh he disentangled himself and went to the kitchen. Starting a pot of coffee and pulling eggs from the fridge. 

He heard Roy fumbling around in the bedroom, no doubt trying to put on clothes. They definitely need to do laundry today. Waiting for the oil to heat in the pan he beat theother into the bathroom, and brushed his teeth. 

As he was flipping the eggs, Roy came into the kitchen immediately going for the coffee, before leaning his chin on Jason’s shoulder. “I love that you know how to start my day.” 

Laughing, Jason nudged Roy’s chin with his temple, “I just don’t want to smacked with an arrow again. It stings you know.” as they began kissing, the front door was being pushed open.  
“Okay, lets not go any farther before I regurge Alfred’s pancakes’ Tim said covering his eyes.

Pulling from Roy, Jason smirked, “Awe, baby bird, you know that you would e=sneak a peek at the show.”

Roy laughed as the pink tinge on Tim’s face deepened, taking a seat at the dinner table, Clearing a place for Tim to set his laptop. they’ve been tinkering with different things, ever since Jason decided to give Tim a key, other than have Red Robin checking in the middle of the night to find them both in a compromising position again. Awkward.

Picking up the plate of bacon and eggs, Jason placed them on the table and listened as the two of them immerse themselves in the techno-genius ways that Jason would never understand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some of Roy's memories.

The first time Roy remembers seeing the second Robin at the Tower, he smirked. The little teen was full of quips and an attitude that Dick certainly didnt have. But he supposed that growing up in the streets of Gotham City would harden anyone. But yet there was something about the new Robin, a desperation and eagerness to be accepted. It didn't take much for Roy to determine he didn't have many friends his own age.

Roy could relate, even at the tower he always kinda felt like an outsider. He kept an eye on Jason but always kept back a little in case Dick would get inquisitive. However he just felt that the kid had to be an alpha. That despite being hopeful to prove himself, Jason just carried himself with a stronger aura. When they finally had a moment alone in the tower with Dick occupied with Kori, he suggested that they spar. 

After a couple of times of Jason almost pinning him, the kid got angry, and flipped him onto his chest on the mat. Roy grunted with the impact, as Jason quickly let go, and stood up. When he cautiously turned around to face the kid, he saw that Jason was facing the floor. "Hey, you ok little 'R'? He said standing.

"I don't like the feeling of hurting you." Jason replied glancing at him, "I... I don't know why. Usually I like to fight and hurt others, but.. i..." he trailed off looking at the floor again.

Frowning, Roy walked up to him, just a couple inches taller than Jason at the time. "Hey, it's ok. It's tough to beat up on new friends." He laughed quietly, "its the first time we've sparred, we have time to figure out our styles..."

"No." Jason looked at him fiercely, so much that Roy took a half step back, "I've heard Bruce talk, I know I'm presenting more as an alpha. I'm going to have instincts that I can't control." He looked out the window as the haze of the water drifted in, "I just don't know what it has to do with you." He whispered.

Roy took in a deep breath, well at least he knew then it wasn't just himself feeling something, though Jason was too young, even if it was just a few years difference. And of course Dick would maim him, probably after Bruce would. "Look, Jay, i know its confusing, and everything is all so new when you first start presenting... But it's going to be ok. You're not going through anything that hasn't been dealt with by others. I.. know its not my place, but I'll be here for you. If you need anything." 

Jason seemed to think about it over, "yeah. Ok. I'm just going to go to bed now." 

 

A couple nights later Jason was still with the titans as the patrolled their city, after watching from a rooftop, he was mesmerized by the way Speedy could use his bow and arrows better than he felt he could any of his gadgets. 

Roy heard the young alpha drop in and start to take down the bad guys with an ease that must be a Bat trait. After the thugs were lying on the ground, he smirked over, "well that was impressive. The sunrise should be soon, wanna hang out before we return to the tower?"

With a shrug from the younger, Roy shot an arrow and rose to the top of a building waiting if jason would follow. When he heard the catch of a grapple and a smooth glide of Jason's body coming up the cable, he beckoned for Jason to follow him to an old abandoned apartment building, sliding through a broken window.

"Sometimes, I come here after a long night, just to chill out before going to the tower." Roy explained as he watched Jason glance around the crumbly room.

"Why did you bring me here?" Jason crossed his arms as he stood in the middle of the room. Roy would be a liar if he said he hadn't become more attracted to him in light of the confession a couple nights ago.

With a sigh, Roy pulled off his domino, "I don't know, just seems like you should know a couple things before you leave, Jaybird."

With a slight tilt of his head and an eyeroll, Jason waited for him to explain, removing his mask as well.

"Look, Jason, I'm going to be flat out honest with ya..." Roy paused, twiddling his mask, contemplating. "I know its crazy, and you probably will hit me, but I think you should know something. I... I like you, and I know you're too young, and just trying to figure things out but I just.. wanted you to know."

Roy sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Closing his eyes, he waited for Jason to flip out, strike him or yell at him. Imagine his surprise when Jason pulled his elbow down and cupped his face with both hands, kissing him tentatively, as if he would spook.

Roy couldn't help but lean more firmly into the soft kiss, making Jason gasp a bit as the kiss became more solid. As Jason's fingers slipped further into Roy's growing hair, he found his own hand gripping the shorter one's waist. Roy felt Jason's tongue slip between his with a little bit of experience and he was lost, deepening the kiss into a dance that neither could stop.

Pulling back, Jason took in a breath against Roy's lips, quivering. Quietly whispering, "You're mine, aren't you?" As he leaned his forehead to Roy's, still clinging to his hair in the quietness of the dark room.

"Yes, Alpha. I'm your Beta, if you'll have me." Roy whispered back, pressing a kiss to Jason's hairline, "God, you're too young. And your family will kill me but now, I don't think I can stop." He chuckled. Laying a lingering kiss on Jason's lips again.

"Good," Jason said firmly, "You're mine to protect now. Nothing will keep us apart." 

 

A few months later, news spreads that Robin is killed at the hands of Joker. When Roy hears of this, be crumbles to the floor in despair, as Oliver tries to figure it out, reaching for him, he hears Roy whisper, brokenly, "M'Jaybird is gone."


End file.
